


Kayaking and Cocoa

by Trillian_Astra



Category: The Amelia Project (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossover, Faking Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: Tim Stoker really, really wants to leave the Archives.So he turns to the Amelia Project to fake his death and help him escape to a new life somewhere else.(Set in late season 3 of TMA)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Kayaking and Cocoa

_“Congratulations. You’ve reached The Amelia Project. This phone call isn’t happening. If you’re not serious about this, hang up. Now. If you continue… there’s no way back…”_

“Sounds good to me,” Tim muttered to himself as he listened to the voicemail message. He still wasn’t totally convinced that this “Amelia” thing was legit… but he’d heard rumours from people he knew in the police, and then he’d found that business card on his doormat, so….

“Hi. My name’s Tim Stoker. I don’t know if you guys are for real, but I work for the Magnus Institute and I really, really need to get away from this job.”

~

“The Magnus Institute? Hmm… it’s been a while since we heard from anyone there. Alvina, what do we know about this young man?”

“….the file is _right there_!”

~

“So, Mr Stoker. Before we get started, would you care for a hot cocoa?”

Tim blinked in surprise, and nodded to the man behind the desk. “Uh, yeah. Alright.”

“Excellent!”, the man said, as if this was the best news he’d ever had, and moments later Tim had a cup of cocoa in front of him.

“Ahhhh….” The man sighed as he took a sip from his own cup. “Well, what can we do for you?”

“Look, you know I work for the Magnus Institute, right?”

“I believe you mentioned it in your message, yes.”

“Do you know what it’s like there? What my contract’s like? The evil shithead who runs the place told us that the contracts we signed mean that we aren’t allowed to leave. And I don’t mean that he’ll sue or something if we try, I mean we are _physically incapable of quitting_. And I’m not taking his word for it, either. I’ve tried. No matter what I do, I keep going back there.”

“Right,” the interviewer said. “I see.”

“It used to be a good job, you know, back when I was in research. Actually made friends with some of the people there. Then I got tapped to move to the Archives, and had that bloody contract put in front of me, and the guy I was working for – John, he used to be alright when we were in research, a bit prickly but OK when you got to know him – he got really weird about being in charge. I just…

“It’s quite all right, take your time.”

Tim took a sip of cocoa. “I just want my life back. I just want _a_ life back. Is there something you can do about that?”

The interviewer drank some of his cocoa, and glanced at the file on his desk. “You know, it’s going to be a challenge but I believe we might be able to help you. It won’t be easy, but I think we can do it.”

“You’re sure? Have you dealt with the Magnus Institute before?”

“We know all about the Archives, Mr Stoker, yes. As I said, it will be a challenging one but I think we can help you. We have some experience with problems of this nature.”

“Right. Whatever you need to do, I’m fine with it. I just want to get away from that place.”

“Excellent! Now, one more question: what kind of new life do you want?”

Tim frowned. “I used to go kayaking on holiday when I was a kid. Wouldn’t mind doing that.”

“A kayaking instructor, perhaps? Yes, that will do nicely.”

“Oh… uh, OK. Do I need to… pay you, or something?”

“In your case, no. We handle any cases involving Magnus Institute employees _pro bono._ Company policy. You know the name Jonah Magnus?”

“Yeah.”

“Our founder gave explicit instructions that the Amelia Project was to do anything in its power to disturb or thwart Magnus’ plans, whatever they are. We’re not sure what he did to deserve that, but it must have been serious.”


End file.
